Ritrovarsi
by ShotSwanQueen
Summary: Emma e Regina insieme sin da piccole ma qualcosa o qualcuno le divide..


"mamma.."

"che succede tesoro perché piangi piccola mia?"

"non vuole più essere mia amica mamma...io non ho fatto niente ma sono giorni che non si fa vedere..io..Regina non vuole più essere mia amica mamma..Perché?"

"non lo so tesoro ma stai tranquilla vedrai che tornerà da te.."

Singhiozzai tra le braccia di mia madre per ore. Ricordo che avevo pianto fino a che le lacrime non uscivano più e la mia voce si spense.

Non ho parlato per anni, mamma mi è sempre stata vicina insieme alla mia sorellina Ruby sono andata avanti per loro ma quello che è successo quando avevo 6 anni mi ha distrutto completamente. Non solo perdere Regina ma anche sua madre venne a rincarare la dose di delusione che già provavo "non sei niente! Sei solo una povera mocciosa e per fortuna che la mia Regina si è resa conto che non vali niente!" Queste parole risuonano nella mia mente ancora oggi, 26 anni un figlio di 10 che cerca in tutti i modi di tirarmi fuori dall'abuso che subisco una volta al mese...si abuso da parte di un uomo che non conosco ma che prende da me quella poca voglia di vivere che ho.. Forse lo meritavo..infondo non ero niente allora e lo sono anche adesso. L'unico che ancora mi tiene in vita è Henry..solo lui anche se avvolte neanche lui basta...

La mia vita si è trasformata in un inferno giorno dopo l'altro sono all'inferno dopo tutto.. Afghanistan...l'inferno in cui sono finito dopo le mie scelte di vita...io Regina Mills Sergente di prima classe del United States Marine Corps sono all'inferno. Non passa giorno che la mia mente mi riporta indietro all'età di 7 anni quando ancora ero una bambina spensierata senza preoccupazioni..ma mia madre aveva altri piani. Mi voleva sposata con un ricco facoltoso e senza amici ma era troppo per me e anche se non mi potevo ribellare allora qualche anno dopo la mia strada si è aperta completamente anche se non sono riuscita a trovare la mia vita.. Emma Swan la bambina che mi faceva battere il cuore la mia amica inseparabile ma mia madre era di tutt'altro parere. Sono in questo ospedale quando mi viene comunicato il mio congedo dalle forze armate per inabilita fisica...il mondo ancora crolla su di me..i miei occhi..vista perfetta fino a che una mina anticarro non me l'ha ridotta. Anche solo di qualche grado ma basta a farmi tornare a casa ma non solo la vista anche una piccola placca all'avambraccio destro non pregiudica dello stesso ma non mi rende idonea per il servizio militare. E cosi dopo settimane di trattamenti torno a casa...si ma dove.

" ehi Zee torno a casa.."

" Sis..lo so tesoro mi hanno informato, sono contenta che stai bene."

" bene si...dove sei? dimmi dove devo venire.."

" lo so tesoro era la tua vita..ma sono contenta che tu sia ancora con me non avrei sopportato la tua mancanza...sono a storybrook ho un lavoro qui.."

" stai dicendo sul serio? Zee.."

" Reg..solo vieni qui e capirai.."

E cosi dopo anni ritorno nel luogo dove il mio inferno è cominciato..." capirai" ma cosa!?

L'aria che si respira è la stessa...oddio non credevo ma questo posto mi è mancato da morire..dopo qualche ora passata in casa a parlare con mia sorella decido di uscire e andare a percorrere le strade che tanto mi sono mancate..non crederete ma sono ancora nella mia uniforme..è come se fosse la mia armatura..

Vago per queste strade familiari quando mi imbatto in un ragazzino che corre a perdifiato e sbatte contro di me..tristezza nei suoi occhi...

"oddio mi dispiace scusami! non volevo!"

" calmati non è successo niente anche se devi guardare dove corri potresti farti male lo sai?"

" lo so è che..." si spegne e lacrime rigano il suo viso...

" tranquillo non sono arrabbiata ehi guardami..sono Regina"

" Henry...sei la sorella di Zelena vero?" alza i suoi occhi e mi guarda così intensamente che quasi mi fa sentire a disagio..i suoi occhi mi ricordan..

" stai bene? ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

" no..no tranquillo, si Zee è mia sorella "

" cool! vieni con me! devo andare da nonna ti prego vieni!"

senza darmi tempo di rispondere mi trascina al dinner familiare..apre la porta..in realtà la spalanca e tutti e tutti si voltano a guardare..tutti gli occhi addosso..forse la divisa..mi trascina al bancone quando sento un urlo.. Mary...

" o mio dio! Ruby corri!"

" mamma che succede? perché urli?" dopo secondi arriva e mi guarda come fossi un fantasma..poi anche lei urla e vengo travolta quattro braccia..lacrime..

" mi state soffocando" cerco di scherzare

" Regina Mills! sei tornata! dio quanto mi sei mancata!"

" ci mamma..mi sei mancata Reggi non sai quanto..

" anche voi credetemi..." dico tra le lacrime..

" nonna lei è..è la Regina di mamma?" mamma..adesso collego i suoi occhi...Mary parla a suo nipote confermando e la testa mi gira come comincia a parlare..

" si tesoro..è lei"

"oddio non posso credere che tu sia qui adesso..forse le mie preghiere sono state ascoltate..sai cosa significa nonna? che la mamma può essere salvata..dovremmo escogitare un piano per farla uscire nonna si devono incontrare non posso più vedere mamma così..ti prego Regina aiuta la mia mamma ti prego!" urla tra le lacrime e mi sento sopraffatta dalla paura..io un soldato decorato addestrato alla guerra ho paura di quello che sta succedendo...di cosa parlano..salvare..

" calmati tesoro..risolveremo il problema ma devi avere pazienza vai con Ruby a prendere una cioccolata mentre io parlo con regina ok?" annuisce e si allontana con Ruby che prima di lasciare mi bacia e mi sussurra di non sparire di nuovo..si allontana e Mary mi guarda con le lacrime...in silenzio ci sediamo e comincia raccontarmi cosa è successo dopo che sono sparita..le lacrime di Emma...mia madre che pochi giorni dopo la tortura con le parole..la depressione, Henry ..nato dieci anni fa da un abuso..il tracollo..la spirale in cui è caduta e nessuno neanche suo figlio riesce a tirarla fuori del tutto..sorride al ricordo..ma le lacrime sono principalmente nei suoi occhi..Rabbia..i miei pugni serrati..

" sai all'inizio pensava che tu non la volessi perché non era uguale a te..perché non aveva anche lei un...aspetta come lo chiamava? a si Teddy..avrei preferito che fosse questo pensiero invece delle parole di tua madre..probabilmente crescendo avrebbe capito che non era perché non aveva un...un...Teddy..ma quelle parole l'hanno veramente rotta..."

Teddy...mentre lo dice arrossisce un po..già..la fermo e cerco di domandare..

" sei...sei contraria come mia madr..."

" no! bambina..non sei mai stata un mostro ai miei occhi...non dimenticare che ti ho curato..fatto il bagno e vestito...no io non ti ritengo un mostro..non l'ho mai pensato e mai lo penserò..sei speciale cosi come sei.."

La mia rabbia ancora presente ma comincio a raccontare la mia storia e nel frattempo anche Henry si era unito a noi e non me ne ero accorta come ero presa dai ricordi dolorosi...

"il giorno che sono sparita mia madre mi ha chiuso in una camera senza finestre con acqua e cibo al minimo e mi ha tenuta due settimane prima che mi ha portato via da questa città..voleva farmi operare per fortuna sono riuscita a scampare l'intervento..ero troppo piccola e mentalmente instabile i medici e psicologi avevano sconsigliato dato lo stato mentale e da li continuava il suo lavaggio del cervello e voleva farmi sposare un ricco per i suoi interessi..papà ha cercato di aiutarmi ma era troppo debole contro di lei..." mi guardavano con le lacrime agli occhi...e i lampi di rabbia che vedevo negli occhi Mary mi hanno dato la forza di continuare.." papà è morto quando avevo 14 anni e al suo funerale piangevo talmente tanto che mia madre comincio a urlare che non dovevo che una signora non si rende ridicola..mi schiaffeggio davanti a tutti e scappai di corsa dalla chiesa in lacrime e mi sono imbattuta in mia sorella..." riprendo fiato bevendo un sorso d'acqua.." non sapevo che era..mi accolse tra le sue braccia fuori dalla chiesa e cerco di consolarmi quando mia madre venne fuori urlando per riportarmi dentro ma Zelena si frappose tra noi e da li ho ricominciato a vivere...mi ha preso sotto il suo controllo togliendo ogni diritto a mia madre..ho studiato e mi sono arruolata sono diventata un marine la vita andava avanti sono andata avanti o almeno ho cercato e adesso eccomi qui.." ho smesso di parlare e Mary prese le mie mani in silenzio rispettando le mie emozioni dopo pochi minuti Henry ruppe il silenzio..

" tua madre era un mostro...non tu..solo perché una persona è diversa non la rende un mostro..."

" ehi sei sicuro di avere 10 anni?"

ridiamo come si impettisce fiero di quello che sta dicendo..

" si mia mamma mi ha insegnato a non discriminare le persone per nessun motivo razza sessualità o ceto sociale...ora veniamo a noi aiuterai la mamma?"

sto per parlare quando un uomo ubriaco entra al diner sbattendo su ogni tavolo..si..sicuramente ubriaco..osservo Mary e Henry per capire se lo conoscono..e dalle loro facce capisco che si lo conoscono ma Henry sembra terrorizzato il che mi fa entrare in modalità alert...l'uomo è lontano da noi e parla con qualcuno Ruby si avvicina a me mi abbraccia felice che sia tornata restituisco l'abbraccio quando Henry poco più di un sussurro dice..

" è l'uomo che abusa di mamma..sono scappato da casa perché lui era li..una volta ho visto quello che faceva..so che non avrei dovuto ma volevo capire perché mamma era male.."

Mio dio...il mio corpo si irrigidisce alle sue parole e Ruby si allontana dall'abbraccio tesa...quando l'uomo comincia ad inveire contro di noi chiamandoci lesbiche e altre parole ripugnanti si avvicina ad Henry e fa per prenderlo per un braccio quando mi metto tra loro e quando sto per aprire bocca due persone fanno irruzione e lo atterrano...Zelena e ...

" papà!"

" tranquillo tesoro è tutto a posto mamma è in ospedale ma sta bene..tu amore tutto ok?"

Zelena nel frattempo mi da un cenno che sta bene..

" si sto bene papà..guarda ho trovato Regina!"

" finalmente...Regina.. piacere sono Daniel, sono davvero felice che sei qui..forse la nostra Emma troverà un po di pace..ora devo andare con tua sorella a rinchiudere quel maniaco.."

" dio tua sorella è così calda in divisa..merda!"

"anche tu non sei male Rub..adesso devo andare ci vediamo dopo?"

Le rivolge un occhiolino e se ne va lasciando ruby completamente in imbarazzo..ridiamo e poi insieme ci dirigiamo in ospedale e quando la vedo stesa su quel letto le lacrime si fanno strada è cosi piccola...dio...osservo dalla porta l'interazione con Henry e sua madre e poi mi guarda come una cucciola confusa..

" Mamma qualcuno è qui per te..comportati bene.."

" Regina..sei..sei.."

Escono lasciandomi sola e non riesco aprire bocca..mi avvicino lentamente e mi siedo nel piccolo spazio del letto e le prendo le mani tremanti...

" si...ma voglio che ti rimetti in sesto..abbiamo tanto di cui parlare e prima di chiedere o dire no..non è colpa tua..niente di tutto questo è colpa tua capito niente!

" chi?" sospiro...

" mia madre..."

" mostro...quella donna è un mostro..mi ha.."

" no Emma non dire niente lo so..Mary mi ha raccontato tranquilla da adesso andrà meglio..te lo prometto.."

" voglio sapere Regina...e non dirmi di rimettermi prima..sono anni che cerco risposte e non riesco ad andare avanti senza sapere cosa ti è successo..."

Mi guarda implorante e prendendo un respiro profondo inizio a raccontarle tutto..si solleva dal letto e mi tira in un abbraccio e piange con me...mentre racconta la sua verità..Henry l'adozione da parte di Daniel per impedire che il padre abusivo lo portasse via..tutto fuori come una liberazione..

" mi sei mancata...non sai quanto..all'inizio ho pensato.."

sorrido.." si..Teddy...lo so Mamma mi ha detto.."

rimaniamo ancora un po abbracciati solo sentirci come non ci siamo sentiti in tanti anni...

" devi ripartire?"

" cosa?..no..io resto..sono appena tornata e sono per restare..ho avuto un incidente e sono stata congedata quindi no non ti lascio..."

le lascio un piccolo bacio e la faccio stendere per riposare..rimango con lei fino a che non viene il medico per il rilascio e insieme lasciamo la stanza e insieme ci dirigiamo fuori..la vita ricomincia insieme ad Emma Swan

Anni passati da quel giorno in cui le nostre vite dall'inferno sono passate al paradiso..abbiamo cominciato una relazione un anno dopo il mio ritorno...un processo di recupero lento e ogni giorno cadevo più innamorata di prima fino a che con i suoi occhi da cucciolo non mi chiese di uscire ed esattamente 4 anni fa abbiamo confessato i nostri sentimenti ed io che non avevo mai avuto una donna adesso avevo la più bella e la più preziosa nella mia vita...6 mesi dopo ci siamo sposate e adesso abbiamo la nostra vita completa in paradiso con Eva e Mallory le nostre figlie..le nostre principesse e ovviamente Henry in nostro principe.


End file.
